1st Timeline
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Bringing several moments together the situation becomes clearer, your mind races through the words and find the reason for the writer to write such things in the first place. Their eyes, feeling you with their looks. This is the 1st Timeline. NaZa GraLu
1. Their eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Their eyes<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Her eyes.<p>

He couldn't discern it.

But every time he looked at them.

He knew that they realized something.

And it was to be expected.

He wasn't oblivious to that fact.

His own were part of that association.

Every time he saw, he got to know the world better.

And it was surely the same for her.

See, grasp, think, reasoning, realization.

Visualizing; the world of introverted people drove that way.

Even to those that didn't look that "Introverted".

He spoke his mind to everyone, whatever the consequence and she was the same…

…well, not so like him, but close to it.

He said everything, be it good or bad, because the "normal" people needed to hear it.

She said things on a reasonable way because she knew "normal" people would have a hard time accepting them.

Never felt like telling the truth to someone?

Even if it's someone close to you?

He did; so as she.

They knew the world couldn't avoid the truth, so they spoke their minds to whatever troubled their morals, ideals, or principles.

Which were the bases of everyone; that everyone, but them, seemed to have forgotten somewhere along the road.

* * *

><p>His eyes.<p>

She was able to notice it.

Every time she looked at them.

She knew his reasons to have those looks.

And it wasn't less to be expected.

She knew it.

Hers were on the same lines.

And it wouldn't surprise her to know that his were the same.

Every time she saw, she crossed out her doubts.

And even if his case wasn't the same, she knew he did something close to hers.

See, grasp, think, reasoning, realization.

Visualizing; the world of rational people drove that way.

Even to those that didn't look that "rational".

She spoke her conclusions to everyone, whatever the consequence and he was the same…

…well, not so like her, but close to it.

She said everything, be it right or wrong, because the "normal" people needed to hear it.

He said things harshly because, sometimes, it was the best course of action and people might not understand it by the "soft" way.

You wanted to tell to say something?

But you didn't do it, right?

She didn't do it; where he did.

They knew the world couldn't avoid the truth, so they spoke their minds to whatever troubled their morals, ideals, or principles.

Which were the bases of everyone; that everyone, but them, seemed to have forgotten somewhere along the road.

All the things he said were meant out of anger.

All the things she said were meant with a purpose.

You could think that this two are polar opposites, but you would find yourself wrong.

They're merely inches away from being the same, just the way of saying things being different stops you from realizing that this two aren't so mismatch.

* * *

><p>Their eyes.<p>

They notice it.

Every time you look at them.

You'll realize.

And you'll think yourself silly for noticing it too late.

And it wouldn't be a surprise.

I know it.

My line of thinking will reach yours.

And it wouldn't surprise me to know it.

This two are as compatible as light and dark.

As ice and water.

As the star and the night sky.

As the demon and the hidden knowledge.

As the iron and the written book.

The lake patiently waiting for the winter to come and bring the ice to cover her surface.

The star surrounded by the night and dark sky, making her shine more than ever.

The demon holding her source of answers, zealously keeping it as it knows that knowledge is valuable.

The iron lasting as long as the old texts do, making you witness marvels from other times.

He was the fire.

She was the armor.

He was able to melt and blend the armor to its will.

She could give the fire a hard time before letting it accomplish its task.

But he was stubborn.

As much as she.

And both then would find themselves surrendering to each other.

The fire stopping its task to give the armor time to rest.

The armor letting the fire regain its strength before it continues with its task.

Fire and Metal.

Such opposites.

So alike.

As much as their eyes.

**To be continued.**


	2. Feeling you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling you.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>To say the least, it was awkward. Or maybe not, it was just… strange.<p>

The sensation that his closeness brought to her body was something that she once felt when the incident at the Tower of Heaven occurred.

Only than stronger, perhaps closer to the sensation that she felt when he was the first to try and rescue Jellal from the Council's guards after the fight for Nirvana.

Or maybe stronger… well, she didn't know right now. All that mattered was that she was there, he was there and even if they were to be separated for months or years that his travel will take; they or she at least, would feel the same way about each other.

So she softened her gaze and allowed her hand to move away the few strands of pink hair that covered his face, to have a better look of the rare calm face he had while sleeping.

They were outside of Magnolia, sitting close to a tree with the rest of Team Natsu, just enjoying some time alone before their leader -even if Gray wouldn't admit it out loud, he was- started his journey to look for the black dragon that Gildartz confronted during his mission to get answers from him about Igneel's and the other dragons whereabouts.

Lucy, Gray and Happy were just lying down under the tree's shadow, taking a nap while she sat against the tree with Natsu's head lying softly on her lap, his body relax and sprawled over the soft green grass around them.

Her hair moving along the wind's pace, showing its shining scarlet-red at every opportunity the sun had to touch it, the tips of it making the man on her lap shift in his sleep for the itchy feeling that it brought.

She chuckled lightly, consciously trying to avoid getting him up from his slumber and wondered inwardly.

'_Will he even remember this moment?'_ The question went unanswered.

Time would tell her the answer and that meant waiting and patience from her part.

Two traits that everyone knew she wasn't fond about.

But for him, she could make an exception.

She looked up at the clear sky, at the occasional cloud, at the flying birds, at the town where they lived for the past years.

She closed her eyes, trying to picture every single detail of the moment in her mind, as to not forget about it later and opened them again.

Today was for them.

'Enjoy the moment, Erza Scarlet' told her mind to her and she was more than ready to comply.

She started to relax, letting the tiredness of the day get to her and allow her to join her friends in dreamland. Until the sensation of Natsu's head rising from her lap made her open her eyes again to look at what he was doing. He stood up from his lying position and started to walk deep into the forest, not bothering to say anything to her or the others, just walking straight to where the forest was denser.

'_Where is he going?'_ She thought while standing up from the ground and marching to follow him; the idea of letting the others be aware of their departure never crossing her mind.

She just followed him through the forest, wondering where he was going and why didn't he react to her presence if he had an unnatural sense of smell and hearing, reaching a clearing where a single tree stood alone in the middle after minutes of walking. She hid behind one of the trees bordering the clearing and looked at Natsu getting close to the lonely tree, stopping his feet before his figure got touched by its shadow.

She saw him moving his lips and smiling softly when finish, his face matching that of a person that meet a longtime friend after years of being separated. _'What is this tree?'_

She looked around, trying to see something that could tell about her exact location, hiding from view when she saw Natsu turning around to check his surroundings, but she found nothing that could tell her about the place. She betted the chance that maybe this was Natsu's secret place, the one no one knew about and he used when he was at the verge of tears or at the verge of destroying everything on his path.

It suddenly clicked in her mind.

Maybe this was the place where Natsu went to after they returned from their mission to stop Oracion Seis, that not even Happy was able to find during his three days of absence, when Natsu disappeared from the town when he almost destroy half the guild and came back smiling dumbly like he always did.

She frowned at that, the memory of her childhood-self crying alone at the riverside because of what happened when Jellal was brainwashed and turned evil, being brought back to the present didn't settle well on her, nor did it appease her.

No one -especially Natsu- should feel the need to hide his emotions or troubles from the rest of the people, its friends and family.

Because, that's why friends and family are there for, right?

So she inhale some air, gathered the courage and stepped out from her hiding spot… only to find that Natsu was nowhere in sight. She looked left and right, back too -in case the fool tried to scare her- and she got nothing.

Where did he go?

She gave a few steps closer to the tree, scanning her surroundings with narrowed eyes and then she heard it.

An almost inaudible sound that seemed to be covered by the leaves slow movement that the wind provoked, it sounded almost like humming, a soft and slow humming coming from behind the lonely tree.

Where Erza didn't have eyes on, so she went closer until she was standing at the opposite side from where Natsu was sitting against the tree and humming calmly to himself; she noticed how the humming stopped for one second before continuing and she took it as an invitation to join him.

Only that she sat where she was, her back against and facing the tree and Natsu, crossing her arms and closing her eyes to enjoy the moment as she was planning a few minutes ago while hearing the soft sound coming from the dragon-slayer.

She believed, and it better be her imagination or someone was about to suffer, that she heard an amused chuckle but she let it pass and softened her features again, restarting the process to sleep and forget for a moment about her friend's departure and the guild troubles with the Council.

There were just the two of them, sitting under a tree enjoying what little time was left before months or years of separation. Feeling each other's company as much as they could, as Erza knew she could with someone as clueless as Natsu, who would take her confession like some invitation for an eternal fight or a prank.

So she gave in on the moment.

Grasping every detail of it to keep it in a very special place of her heart, where she was sure that nothing was going to be capable to taint it or anything.

Where she was going to look for when the feeling of something missing appear on her mind in the years to come.

And that was enough for her.

* * *

><p>With Natsu.<p>

He just kept his mouth shut, humming the soft lullaby that his father used to sing for him when he wasn't so sleepy, for the girl at the opposite side of the tree.

He knew that she had feelings for him, him being proudly guilty of having feelings for her too.

But if she thought that it was better to keep it quiet…

…so would he.

But curse the heavens if he wasn't going to take on the moment! He needed this memory to survive the journey that was about to start the next day, knowing well that if he didn't do that, he would abandon his quest and return just to see her again and tell her everything that his chest has been holding for almost 5 years.

He would receive a slap to the face, a kiss, a mixed angry-happy look and a lecture of why she was happy to hear that and disappointed in him for not being patient when she was dying to confess too. He wasn't an idiot… not that big of an idiot, at least. He knew that she was going to berate him for doing such thing, putting her before his own happiness would only make her sad.

'_I know you so well that I even know what you will do…'_

So, in resume, he would take on the moment. To survive, to keep it close to his heart and to remember that:

When he came back, not only his friends at the guild would be waiting for him…

She will be there too.

And that was enough to him.

**To be continued.**


	3. Miradas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miradas.<strong>

_(Translation from Spanish: Looks.)_

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>She looked at the drink in her hand with melancholy written in her face, moving around its contents with a slow movement of her wrist. Her eyes were distant and devoid of emotion, her hair lose the brightness that it always had, her mouth was a thin line that was almost noticeable and her eyebrows turned to a frown in a sudden moment when she recalled what happened a week ago.<p>

Natsu left.

And she didn't look like herself anymore; she was more like a shadow of her former self. Like the little girl that arrive to the guild 8 years ago. And that didn't settle well with her friends.

"How much time will she stay like that?" Lucy asked while looking sadly at her red haired friend with her arms on the table and one hand supporting her head, the juice that Mira served her when she arrived at the guild that morning still untouched. She didn't like to see her like that, not when the whole Team was feeling down because of the departure of their leader. Gray sighed, not knowing what to say or to do; he just eyed his beer with a frown while lying on the table with his arms crossed.

Happy was no better than them, nobody; not even Charle or Lily, has seen him since he said goodbye to Natsu a week ago. The decision of his 'father' to leave him in the guild while he travelled was too hard for him, as it was to be expected, the two haven't separated for more than 3 days since his birth. Why Natsu thought in leaving him was a question that everyone was asking themselves and that only Gildartz and Makarov seemed to understand. But they kept the answer for themselves, knowing that telling the others the reason wasn't going to do them any better.

"I'll take a walk…" Gray said after a few minutes passed, raising from his seat and walking to the door with his hands in his pockets and his shirt missing. Lucy hummed in acknowledgement and continued to stare at her friend, not bothering to tell the ice mage that his shirt and coat were missing or that he was stripping his pants in his way to the door.

And the day went on like that, only a few remain in the late hours that the guild remained open, and Lucy; knowing that she needed to wake up early the next day to do a mission, took her leave against her will. Not wanting to leave Erza; who was still with the same drink and state, on the bar alone but knowing that it wasn't going to help her if she stayed there staring at her. She walked close to her and said her farewell to what the scarlet beauty only grunted in reply without looking at her.

Lucy sighed, took a final look at her friend and leave to her apartment with Mira following her with her blue eyes, which later turned to the mage that was still sitting on the bar with a depressed expression on her face. She frowned at the state in which her former rival was but said nothing, she wanted to tell them something to encourage them but knew that it was better if they came out of it on their own. "Erza, don't you think that it's time to go home?"

"Huh? Yes, I think that it is time." Said the scarlet while turning around and walking to the door, her expression unchanged and not bothering to say good bye to the ones that remained in the guild or Makarov who was sitting crossed legged at her side on top of the bar. Makarov only sighed tiredly before standing up and jumping down from the bar, heading to the stairs that lead to his room in the upper floors. He too was feeling down for Natsu's leave and even if he understood that the travel was something that the dragon slayer needed to do, the absence of the boy was something that struck him hard as the rest of the guild.

"Mira, tell the others to leave home, and do so as well… Don't bother in cleaning, there was no mess today… As yesterday…" Mira nodded with a sad smile and did as she was told. Since the boy left, the members didn't even felt like fighting like always and the guild was in such order that if they were to be told one month ago that things were going to be like that, a chorus of laughs would have erupted. It was like something big was missing and everyone noticed that it was as their guild's philosophy stated…

…they were a family. When one was in trouble, everyone came to the rescue. When one was sad, everyone did their best to cheer him or her up. And when one leave… everyone would miss him/her, no matter what, he/she was a part of the guild.

A part of the family.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Birds chirped, people walked through the streets doing their daily business and the sun shined with all his might. Something that Lucy dread the moment she got out of her home on her way to the guild. She saw how the people, knowing that the dragon slayer left for who-knows-how-long, still did everything as normal as always while the guild was in a depressed state. She wanted to know what moved them to continue with their lives when they were as fond of the fire eater as anyone from Fairy Tail and so she heard it, when she crossed close to a mom with her crying kid.

"When… when will Natsu return, mom?" The kid said in between loud sobs, while her mother looked at him with a small smile. She kneeled in front of the child and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I don't know dear, but be sure that he will return, as always…" That didn't seem to convince the kid as neither did convince Lucy but… "I can even bet that when he returns he will do one of his crazy entrances…"

"…R-really?" Asked the boy a little more calm. The mother's smile widened.

"Oh yes, this is Natsu of which we're talking about, right?" The kid chuckled lightly. "Now, clean those tears, do you want to see Natsu again with a sad face full of tears?"

"No mom!" The boy said after removing any trace of tears from his face with his arm and smiling brightly at her. The woman stood up and stretched out a hand for him to hold. "I'll wait for Natsu with a big smile!"

"That's good! Because we wouldn't want to make Natsu feel bad about his leaving, right?" And so, they left, talking about what the Salamander would do when he returned and leaving Lucy with something that hadn't struck her before. They were right in feeling down for his departure, but that didn't mean that they should stay like zombies until he return. That would only make him feel bad for his decision when they knew that it was a hard one for him to make, leaving the place that was home for him to look for clues of his adoptive father on his own. They would just hold him back if he returned with nothing and found that the guild was totally different that the one he knew for so many years, would he start another travel if he knew that his family was going to be moping around for his absence? The answer was a clear no. He would resign from his dream of finding and reuniting with his father if his conscience told him about the consequences of leaving again. So Lucy understood then, that she and the others couldn't receive Natsu like this, they needed to receive him back with open arms and smiles. Not like it was okay for him to leave permanently if he could, but to leave his mind clear of fear or doubt in leaving the guild again if the search didn't go well. He needed support!

"I need to tell this to the others!"

And she told them, everything from the conversation in between the mom and her kid to her own conclusion and the guild started to behave like always. Everyone was now feeling a lot better knowing that if Natsu were to hear somehow that the guild was in disarray for his leave, he would surrender his childhood dream, and they just couldn't do that to him. They couldn't be that selfish when they knew that if any of them ever had the chance to look for solutions to their sad stories and if that involved leaving the guild for an unknown limit of time, he would be the first to encourage them to do it, no matter what.

Lucy felt satisfied with her work and would have joined the fight that ensued when Elfman stated how manly was to support the dreams of close friends and someone told him to shut up while throwing him a chair, but something felt amiss. "Where are Erza and Gray?"

* * *

><p>"So here you are…" Gray said to the red head, who was sitting with her eyes close against the tree that she shared with Natsu a week ago the day before his departure. She only opened her eyes to look at him for a second before closing them again, trying to remember the feeling that she felt at that time. Gray only frown at her action and took a seat at her side, crossing his arms and looking at the sky, he was thinking what to say to her since yesterday but nothing came to his mind, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you, Erza Scarlet…"<p>

Erza's eyes opened and widened like plates at his words, she stood up and got away from Gray with a small blush on her face, she was going to question him of why he felt that way when his laughter left her with a questioning face.

"Is what you wish he would have said when he left, right?" Gray looked at her with a grin which didn't last long, because an angry fist sent him flying away from under the tree before he could even notice it.

"Don't joke around with that kind of things!" She screamed irritated before returning to her previous position with her arms crossed, the blush never leaving her face and a frown now settling over her features. Gray shakily stood up from the ground and walked back to his spot while rubbing his now red cheek.

"Okay, okay, no more jokes…" He said before staying strangely quiet, which didn't settle well with the red head, she knew that he was going to come up with something again. Which he did after a few more minutes passed and his cheek didn't hurt that much anymore. "You know that he will kill himself if he happens to know about your current state, right?"

"I don't think that it will bother him, otherwise he wouldn't have left in the first place…" Gray crossed his arms behind his head while lying completely on the grass.

"Come on Erza, you know that it was a tough decision for him, I'm sure that it was the most difficult thing that he had to do in his life… before openly admitting that we're good friends that its, thought I think that would be harder for him to do…" The Titania chuckled lightly at the last part; making Gray smiled softly at his advance in making her feel better but turned serious after the laugh ceased. "You know, every time something was wrong with you, he noticed it with only looking at your eyes… He told me; when he was drunk otherwise he wouldn't have told me, that he knew each and every one of your looks…"

"How's that?" The red head asked curiously while turning her head to look at the ice mage. He looked at the clear sky and kept silent for a while before speaking again.

"Well, his exacts words were…"

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks ago…<em>

"_When she's sad, her eyes lose life, they look false and it almost makes me think that she's someone else…" Natsu said while looking at his beer with a distant look, Gray thought that he was visualizing her when she was sad to make a more precise description… which surprised him, knowing that the fire eater out drink Cana a few moments ago and was still able to talk and think right when he was having serious trouble in… _"You're losing the trail of the story…"

"Do you want to know or not?" Gray said annoyed before shooting a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to continue if she complaint again. Understanding, she forced herself to stay quiet and prompted him to continue with the story.

"Good, now, where was I…?"

_When he was having serious trouble in finishing the drink that he still had in hand, but his state was good enough to fight and even beat Natsu to a pulp… _"Gray…"

"Okay! Tsk… No one likes to hear a good story these days…"

"_When she's about to cry…" Gray looked at how the grip that the pink haired had on the glass was tightening, making it crack a little before he inhale some air, calmed down and continued with his description. "Her pupils dilate and her eyes water so fast that one needs to be a moron to not notice it…"_

"_That's wrong, because you're a moron and you noticed it…" Gray said jokingly, shutting his mouth from laughing when Natsu shot him a dead glare before continuing with his drunken rant. Telling the ice mage everything he knew about the red head like if he was writing a book about her, he knew so much that he was starting to scare the shit out of his friend, who was feeling like he just met with a fanboy of Erza Scarlet. That until he heard Natsu say to him with the most honest smile he had seen from him during that night._

"_And… when she smiles, she…" He turned to look at the person of whom he was talking about, who was sitting in the bar talking calmly with Mira and Lucy, something that the white haired beauty said cracking one the smiles that… "Lights up my heart, it makes me feel relax and happy, like if nothing could go wrong... Her eyes let out this light… such happiness… That's something I want to protect… If something happens to her smile while I'm gone, I would kill the bastard that made it happen…"_

"_And if the bastard happens to be you?" Gray said seriously, knowing that this wasn't time for jokes. Natsu turned to face him, a look that said that he thought of that possibility mixed with his most serious face._

"_I would leave Fairy Tail… Permanently…" Gray's eyes widened at the response, clearly Natsu was joking; he wouldn't leave the guild just because he made the woman cry, right? But the look he received told him otherwise._

"_You… are serious?" Said shakily the ice mage, almost losing his balance and falling from the chair in which he was sitting; Natsu only nodded._

"_I made a promise… to someone… and to myself…"_

* * *

><p>"And that's all… we were hit by a table and we cut the talk there…" Gray said before closing his eyes and letting himself be drawn to sleep. The place so quiet and peaceful that he couldn't deny the urge to relax and enjoy the place a little, but the sound of restrained sobs that he heard made him open his eyes in shock and fear, he rose up his torso from the ground and turned to look at the red head next to him. Finding her choking back tears that wanted to escape her eyes. "Oe! Erza! Don't cry! If Natsu finds out…!"<p>

"I'm just crying tears of joy, idiot…" She said not so convincingly to the freak out man at her side. Gray was about to say something when another voice sounded from behind them.

"And that's good, right?" Lucy said while stepping into the clearing and getting close to the tree in which they were sitting. She seemed to have heard everything. "Because you wouldn't like it if he finds out that he indirectly made you cry…"

"Lucy…" Erza said with a small smile, appreciating her presence and how she understood her situation better than the man at her side. The blonde sat at the other side of the Titania, bringing her knees close to her chest and hugging them with both arms before turning to face Erza with a small smile.

"He'll return, Erza, don't worry, and I'm sure that when he does… He'll tell you what he told Gray personally…" Erza smiled at that thought, it was something that could make her tolerate this time that he wasn't around with them; with her.

"Yeah, I would like that…" She said finally, turning to a position like Lucy's but using her knees to support her head while she had a dreamy look on her face. Lucy gave a small smile in Gray's direction, which he returned and both turned to relax under the tree's shade. Losing the notion of time and not noticing that all that time, they were watched by a fourth person… or animal.

Happy smiled happily, seeing that his father's friends were alright and ready to stand the months or years in which he was going to be absent. He turned to look at the sky, silently praying for Natsu to return safely, to his side, to his team's side… to the one that had his heart's side.

"Natsu…"

**To be continued.**


	4. KiftB Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**The names of Magnolia, Era, Desierto, Seven, Bosco, Pergrande Kingdom and Minj belong to Hiro Mashima too.**

**Search on the FT wikia and you'll find them on the Earthland map.  
><strong>

**I do own the names of some cities, some countries and OCs that appear in this story and the general idea of it too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing it from the beginning.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Chapter 0: The return of the Fire Dragon**

* * *

><p><em>(Magnolia; outskirts to the west.)<em>

Walking through the hot deserts of Desierto he found nothing but sandstorms and mirages. Running through the leafy forests of Seven he found unbelievable landscapes and strange people. Dragging his feet through the powerful snow storms of the Pergrande Kingdom he only found nature in its wildest state.

It was after 5 long years that he decided to return to Fiore, to Magnolia, to his home, to his family, with clothes that had seen better times, with a backpack that had patches all over it, with a face that even after all the hardships that he had to endure, was still able to smile to its fullest. His pink hair was longer, if not spikier, his teeth were sharper and a little longer, his height now matching that of an adult and his mind more mature after seen the world to its fullest.

He experienced every aspect that life had to offer, he saw every kind of thing that a man could do to get what he wanted, be it good or bad. He experienced war in large scale, as he had to help a friend in need at one time, revolutions and coup d'etats that never ended well for anyone.

He saw buildings even larger than the magic council of his country or the tower of heaven that Jellal force to build; he saw magic that he never knew that existed, even saw those that he was taught and thought that were no more on this world.

Meet people that he would always remember and people he wished he had never met in his life. Knew of magicians like him, with the power taught by the dragons themselves and met them himself to ask for his long lost foster father or theirs. All giving him the same answer, they knew nothing of their foster fathers or mothers and haven't known of them since they leave them unannounced the 7-7-X777.

He also went in search of a man, in an iron-fist ruled nation called Minj, close to the hot deserts of the east, that was praised for having an answer to every question and when he found him he only came out with a weird riddle, an ancient law that he had never heard about in his entire life and troubles with the royal family of said nation.

It was a funny business the one that issued during that time, that included drama, humor, fighting, romance, nudity, more fighting, terror, supernatural stuff, some suspense, even more fighting and destruction of innocent buildings in the process… and a dead baby sheep… but that would be sidetracking from the main story, so going back with our guy, who was feeling down but not defeated, he was looking back at the past 5 years, and believing that he was out in that quest for long enough he started the long journey home.

Yes.

Natsu Dragneel saw the world.

Every piece of it that was available for his feet to go to, since getting on a ship and cross the vast sea of the east, south or west to the other continents was not an option. So he only check his own continent, which was enough for him and leaved him with the only option to go back home settle things in there, look for a friend or two that might want to join him and sail around the world to continue his search… along someone watching that he didn't get robbed or anything during his times of motion sickness.

That if Master Makarov allow him to do so; the old man was kind enough to allowed him to go out for that long of a time on his own, so he knew he shouldn't get his hopes high.

He walked for 3 long months to Fiore, reaching the town of Magnolia at the night, during what he remembered was the Fantasia parade. From the border of a cliff close to the city, he watched the big and spectacular show that his guild was giving and he decided to participate as well, doing something that would certainly call everyone's attention, if not scare them a little and set them on guard.

He chuckled quietly while he took some steps back, he needed precision and punctuality; he wanted to surprise all of his friends when their eyes where in the sky… and that was now that the fireworks were starting!

He started throwing quick and powerful blast of fire above the town, overwhelming those thrown by his comrades and quickly calling the attention of everyone in Magnolia. He was pleased with the cheers that erupted from the public, noticing how the members of the guild stopped throwing their own fireworks to locate the direction from which his blasts where coming from. That was when he knew that the grand finale needed to be done.

"And here goes nothing!" He screamed as he started to run to the end of the cliff, flames already engulfing his extremities. This was going to be one hell of an entrance if he pulled it right as he wanted. "I'm baaaaaaack!"

He used his flames to propelled himself and shot through the night sky above everyone in the town, earning another round of cheers, some groans of frustration and some realizations from his friends: First, the childish shout and entrance made evident who was the one making those mysterious fireworks and second, the crashing in the middle of the guild's lunch hall through the roof gave proof that he didn't changed one bit in the past years… or so they thought. But questions and answers would have to wait since our dear hero was knocked unconscious by his "little" stunt that almost set the guild on fire.

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later…<em>

'_You have answers to my questions?' Natsu said to a man smoking near a window from which the light from the sun shined bright. The man only turned his eyes in the boy's direction and shrugged before speaking with a low raspy voice._

'_Only if you can answer my questions, Natsu Dragneel,' The boy was taken aback; he didn't expect the man to know his name but the guy only diverted his eyes back to the other side of the window and continue. 'Please don't be surprised, I'm supposed to know everything, remember? Now, about that dragon you're seeking…'_

'_Igneel.' Said Natsu emphasizing his reason for being there and interrupting the man who was now wondering if he should be more objective with the boy as he originally planned or just keep getting interrupted like that._

'_Yes, Igneel; I do not know of his whereabouts but…'_

'_Then this was a waste of time…' Said Natsu while heading out the room and the house, leaving the man frozen with his mouth hanging and the words clinging on his tongue. He immediately went after the dragon slayer and tried to stop him from leaving. 'Wait! Okay! Okay! I'll drop the cool guy thing but hear what I have to say! It might be of help to you in your travel!'_

'_Then talk quickly, I have other leads to follow!' This annoyed the man as now Natsu was playing the cool guy act, but he swallowed his pride and started talking._

'_Look, all I know is this…' He gave to Natsu a paper in which were shown two things, first a text and after it a picture of a tablet that described a rule or law that seemed to date from thousands of years ago and it was in language he never saw before. Natsu stared at it for a while and later looked in disbelief at the man, making him sweat dropped from the intense and questioning gaze, but later turned his eyes back to the paper and started to recite the legend or poem or whatever that was written in it._

'_When the sins of man are too much to handle, the dark-one will come to make them pay for them. The ancient-ones will leave this plane in rage, for as the old law says: They are not to interfere in the affairs of man.' Natsu paused for a moment, digesting what he just read, since he was alone and he didn't want to look dumb in front of this man, he tried to decipher the message._

_The ancient-ones should be the dragons, right?_

_And the 'dark-one' a menace that is yet to come, but why does it say that because of the sins of man they're going to pay?_

_He kept reading and found something that made his eyes widened in shock. 'Man is to solve its own problems and the ancient-ones respect the rule of no interference, but when many moons pass and the ancient-ones know that the coming of the dark-one draws close, they will bring under their tutelage those sons of man that were left aside. Preparing their children to protect the innocents from the dark-one, his paws and the eternal torture that he will bring with him… What?'_

'_What you've read, some dark-one is going to come and you and the other dragon-slayers that came here before you must unite to save us all from death or worse…' Said the man while eyeing his surroundings noticing how some of the people in the street were whispering while looking their way and that wasn't good, he started to push Natsu back inside the house. 'Come, let's go… It's not safe to talk outside about this…'_

'_What? Why?' He wondered as he too started to look around and noticed how many people was looking their way… specifically at him. 'Oh…'_

'_Yes, oh; now,' Getting inside his house and closing the door, the environment change completely into total darkness, the man turned to Natsu with his arms crossed and looking at the boy with a face mixed in between annoyance and confusion. 'Why are you having me repeat that experience? I thought I told that when I visit you in your dreams I wanted to find something comfortable like this…'_

'_I know; it's just that I was remembering about that paper and what I read…' The man let out a tired sigh as he watched Natsu sat on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. Doing the same, he change into a more formal, straight-to-the-point behavior._

'_Did you get to your town?' Natsu nodded, the man nodded in acceptance. 'Good, did you explain the situation to your fellow dragon-slayers?' Natsu started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly; the man sweat drooped but continued his questions. 'What happened this time?'_

'_I arrived in time for the Fantasia; I couldn't miss the chance to make an entrance…' The man felt like face palming but thought against it, he went straight to lecture the pink-haired boy._

'_Stop losing time and tell them, every second counts, they need to know so they can prepare for it…' The man made a pack of cigarettes appear on the palm of his left hand, draw one from it and asked for some fire from the dragon-slayer. Natsu raised a finger and lit a little flame on the tip, allowing the man to light his venom without further adding. 'Thank you.'_

'_Talking about losing time, where are those two? I thought they were going to catch up with me on the frontier close to Bosco.' The man sighed again with smoke included and started to talk but this time his voice sounded weird._

'_Wake-They're-Natsu-Bosco-up-you-Wake-but-Damn-it-Master-five-something-close-or-danger-Natsu!' Now Natsu understood, outside his dream, his friends were trying to wake him up. He tried to fight against it and listen to the last words that the man was saying. 'Garreth-isn't-close-anything-to-help-town-now!-Wait-Natsu-tonight-Mira-light up-move-candles-repeat-window…'_

Not tolerating the pain that it brought to his mind the mixing of words from the man in his dream and the people outside of it, Natsu woke up with droplets of sweat all over his body and at least 3 familiar figures around his bed. Gildartz, Mirajane and Gray were all looking with relief at his awakened form and started to smile at their long absent friend; to which he didn't know if to feel offended for they interrupted a very important discussion or to pretend that he didn't know what was going on and explain later… he opted for the second choice. "Hey guys… What did I miss?"

"Welcome back, Natsu!" Yelled Mira to the top of her lungs as she flung herself to him and hugged him with all her strength, to which Natsu immediately prepared and failed to counter. Mira didn't change much, except for her hairstyle, one similar to that of her younger days; and the color of her dress, which was the same as her eyes. He was almost left without breath and unconscious again if it weren't be that Gray and Gildartz told the woman to tone the hug's strength a little, letting the boy hug her back in appreciation and also letting Gildartz take the opportunity to address the Dragon-Slayer now that he was sure to stay with them.

"Hey kid, how've you been? I hope that you aren't crashing on the rooftops of every town you visit as you did yesterday." He let out a hearty laugh as he looked at Natsu's embarrass face for the stunt he did on his return. Gray was the next to speak, his voice didn't change a lot, it sounded _manly_, as Elfman put it, and his hair and clothes were the same… and he was still stripping unconsciously if what Natsu saw him doing now told anything.

"Hey flame brain! Trying to check if your head was still hard enough or just showing off?" He said mockingly to what Natsu only shrugged and smirk at him, letting Mira stand correctly at the side of the bed now that she hugged him long enough.

"If I were to check on that, don't you think it would have been better to crash it against yours?" Gray was left speechless along with Gildartz and Mira; the three thinking how come Natsu didn't get angry at him like he used to and instead said something intelligent in return… maybe he matured? Anyway, the pink-haired took the chance and quickly addressed the other two with a big smile and thumb-up. "Hi Old man, Mira, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm not old! And I'm fine thank you for asking," Said the tall man while ending his sentence with a cough, he looked at Natsu seriously and asked for the other two to leave the room to let the others know of his awakening, and also leave the dragon-slayer with him for some questioning. "Tell me, who were you talking to?"

"Uh?" Trying to play dumb as best as he could, Natsu evaded the question and looked confusedly at the man, he knew that Gildartz was going to notice the usage of that magic but he also knew that he couldn't tell anyone of his outside friends and their coming. "With you, Gray and Mira, right?"

"Don't try to fool me, Natsu, I can recognize that spell a mile away, you were talking in your dreams with someone," The young man cursed internally, he should have avoided getting unconscious and slept on his own house to keep the secret, now he wouldn't be able to get Gildartz off his back. He sighed and looked at the white sheets that covered his body seriously; he needed to leave clear his motives and who his associates were without revealing too much too soon.

But when he was about to speak, the door burst open and almost the entire guild entered the room, surprising the old man and moving him from his position at the bed's end; almost throwing him out the open window to a free fall 2 floors down. Recovering from the stampede fast and moving through the crowd skillfully, Gildartz left the room but not without leaving a clear message to Natsu. That made the boy gulped in fear. "We'll continue later…"

The fire dragon-slayer was now overwhelmed with the screams of joy, questions, news and everything else he missed or they wanted him to tell them. He was getting another headache and was sure that if something didn't happen any time soon, he would end up losing his patience and his facade. But luckily the older members like Macao and Wakaba calmed the youngsters after seeing the pained look on Natsu's face.

"So Natsu! How did it go?" Asked Macao after managing to calm the other mages, Natsu appreciated the old man interruption since he could completely grasp now what everyone was asking him. The boy looked down a moment and let everyone understand that it didn't go too well, however, he immediately raised his head with a full fledge smile as always. His friends let a sigh of relief wash over them.

"I didn't find Igneel or clues of where he is, but I found other dragon-slayers like me!" This made everyone quiet and made Gajeel, who was listening close to the door, spat at such information and rush to the boy's side pushing everyone out of his way and ask his fellow with his eyes meeting intensively at Natsu's calm ones.

"Others? How many?" Natsu frowned a bit at Gajeel skepticism and harshness but answered nonetheless with a straight face.

"Almost fifty dragon-slayers dispersed around the continent," Everyone looked wide-eyed at what was being told by their first dragon-slayer.

Fifty dragon-slayers?

That meant that there were like fifty dragons!

And fifty mages that could cause destruction like their fellows around the continent!

Everyone started to fear the thought of them ever deciding to do a reunion or gathering in Fiore. It could mean the destruction of the town or city they choose! Holy Igneel! It could mean the destruction of Magnolia, if Natsu invited them to their guild! This were the thoughts that crossed almost everyone's mind, except for Gajeel's, he was more excited to meet and defeat those others so much that he let an evil cackle out unconsciously.

Natsu sweat drooped at everyone's reaction and felt a shiver down his spine when he heard the cackling Gajeel, so he cough on his fist calling everyone's attention and reassure them that he did not invite those others to the guild.

This calmed his friends but Gajeel felt like they stole him his iron of the day… really pissed! He immediately grabbed Natsu by his scarf and growled to his face, to what the other only whispered a few words that shocked and calmed the iron dragon-slayer down and made him exit the room without further comment or growling.

The pointy-eyed boy only grinned to his fellows and dismissed the incident as if it was nothing and continued talking, despite the looks of shock and suspicion that were sent his way. "They couldn't come to the guild because of personal issues but we're going to meet in a few months… I think some of them are heading here already because of the long distance…"

Outside the town, there was a cat sleeping peacefully under the shade of a tree that was roughly woken up by the powerful scream that came from Fairy Tail. Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked how his fellows started to plan desperately countermeasures to what they called 'The Apocalypses' or 'End of Times', they end up leaving the kid alone in the infirmary with his own musings, just as he wanted.

But he couldn't enjoy that time alone for long enough as he watched how Gajeel entered the room again with a face that meant business. "You know? I missed the guild and everyone in it, is so sad that I'll have to abandon it so soon after returning to it..."

"Abandon it?" Gajeel's eyes widen at the comment, but did nothing but stare as he saw that Natsu was not joking or at least making signs that he was. The pinkette took the silence as an order to explain himself to his fellow, which he did.

"There's ten dragon-slayers in Fiore, five of them are natural like you and me and the other five are like Laxus and that Oracion Seis guy call Cobra, I understand that while I was gone another dragon-slayer arrive at the guild, right?" The fact that Natsu was speaking seriously and knew about the new one surprised the red-eyed man, who couldn't do anything more than nod and let his frienemy continue. "Well, besides her, Wendy, you and me, there's yet another natural dragon-slayer in Fiore but he's imprisoned… with the others help, we plan on rescue him."

Gajeel felt his eyes widen for the second time that the day, if what the boy said was true, then that dragon-slayer was keep in jail in the… "You are planning an attack on the…! ?"

Before he could complete that sentence, Natsu had him fast against the wall with a hand over his mouth, a serious look eyeing him straight to his eyes and telling him to not say that name out loud. "Yes." The young man answered dryly while frowning at Gajeel's attempts to release himself from his grip. "I cannot give you more details yet, as I have yet to know if you're trustworthy, but yes; we plan to attack Era and release him before the end of the year, we don't want those madman from Fiore's branch do to him what they did to one of ours years ago."

Finally releasing the man from his grasp, Natsu took two steps back and waited for the man's questions that were sure to come but instead, Gajeel gave a death glare for the holding against the wall and walked to the closest window, making a sign for the other man to follow him. "Let's talk it in a more private place…"

Nodding to the other's request, Natsu followed Gajeel through the window and out the guild, to what he could discern as the remnants of the building that was once the main base of Phantom Lord.

* * *

><p><em>(Country of Bosco; Nirad port.)<em>

Two hooded men were walking down the street at a calm pace, scaring the people and merchants, and raising suspicion from the town's guard that was quick to send at least 3 men to watch them closely. The 2 men only continue walking like nothing, eying the people around them, letting them see their bright and strange colored eyes for their own amusement at their reactions.

The look that the one on the right did was so scary that it ended up scaring and making cry a little girl that happened to get in their path. He immediately jumped in fear at the little girl's reaction and started to throw apologies to her in an attempt to calm her down, annoying his companion and letting the guards have a reason to question them. A tall guard that looked like the higher ranked addressed them in a harsh tone, stopping them in their actions and making them turned around to face the group with their bright eyes.

The other two guards cower in fear at the eyes that the hooded men had but the tall one kept a straight face and continued with his questions that were answered with complete silence each and every time. This made a vein pop-up on his forehead; he loosed his patience and ordered the other two guards to proceed and arrest the strangers but to his surprised his men runaway along with the people on the street. "What the…! ?"

"Listen, we're just passing by this town," Said the one on the right while his partner growl viciously, the tall guardsman felt his legs shaking as the sound reminded him of the time he met a lion. "We're not looking for trouble, leave us alone and your life will be forgiven…"

This tipped off the tall guardsman and made him unsheathed his sword in anger at these outsiders' proclamations. They thought they could cross the town like they own it and order the city guard as if they were gods?

Not on his watch.

He charged at them with his sword up and a mighty war cry but before he could notice it, the one on the left was gone… and a dozen spears were pointing at his throat. Looking back through the corner of his eye, he saw the missing one holding one of the spears and pointing it right at his spine. "Look, we've been traveling for almost two months, crossed a goddamn desert to later face your fucking snowstorms and blizzards! And now you come and try to bother us with your rules and shit! ? I'm so fucking pissed that I don't know why I didn't kill you yet! So listen to my friend's calm warning and leave us alone or die!"

The guard could only nod slowly at the threat and after that, all the spears disappeared but the one that the guy was holding. Falling butt first on the floor, he heard another growl and felt a death glare coming from the man. "If you try anything again, I'll skewer you like a pig and exposed your death raped body on the city square! Got it?"

Leaving the poor guardsman to faint and piss on his pants with the terrible threat, both men restarted their walking through the street without more trouble. The guy to the right sigh tiredly at his companion's past behavior to which the other only snickered in a mocking fashion. "At least I was going to give him a quick death; you were going to make him suffer slowly and painfully if he didn't heed your warning, Fuyu…"

"That's why I'm sighing; you never let me have any fun, Kurisu…" Both men let a dark laugh envelop them as they scared the living soul of the people that crossed near them, all backing away, even the city's guards after hearing how easily they overwhelmed their lieutenant. "Do you think Natsu understood the Master's message?"

"Hell if I know! That brat is so fucking unpredictable that I don't even know what he thinks!" Disregarding the cursing the other man started to think with a hand on his chin, showing a silver-blue ring with the form of a dragon biting its own tail.

"I just hope that he doesn't back down from the plan because of meeting his friends once again; that would be unacceptable…" The other made the spear disappear and let another laugh out as he pulled the hood back from his head, showing his scarred face and a single sharp fang coming from his mouth, alongside his hardened features, dark hair and red eyes. But what called more the attention was the intricate black tribal tattoo that ran along the left side of his face.

"You would make him suffer if that happens, right?" It was the turn of Fuyu to laugh, only that this time it was a maniacal one that almost sent a shiver down his partner's spine.

"Yeah… That is a nice thought…" Kurisu release another laugh while they both continue walking, now exiting the town and going back to the frozen roads of Bosco that lead to Fiore, to Natsu and to their objective.

* * *

><p><em>(Magnolia; outskirts to the north.)<em>

'_I warned Natsu of your possible arrival on Magnolia tonight, he'll light candles on the windows of his house, be careful that no one sees you enter the place and do whatever Natsu tells you to do, Garreth.' The strange man from Natsu's dream told to the one in front of him in a rushed manner, to what the other only nodded in response. 'Fuyu and Kurisu would be arriving in a month approximately, tell Natsu to have everything in order for their arrival.'_

'_Yes, Farseer.' He said in a monotone voice while coming back to reality and cutting the connection with his superior._

Waking up in less than a second after the communication was cut, Garreth found himself lying on one of a tree's many branches, the leafs' shadow covering his body from the sun and people that could pass nearby. He took a look at his surroundings and after checking that no one was close, he jumped down the tree and started running in direction to the south, to where the town of Magnolia was located, which was just a few miles away now that he pushed himself during the night before. "Farseer and Natsu-sama will be pleased with my steadfastness for the cause."

Running down the road, his dark figure let itself be touched by the sun's rays and his hood fell due to the wind's effect, showing his bright silver, shoulder length; hair and white eyes, and his stoic young face that shown him as a person that saw a lot on his life. Nothing seemed to disturbed the man on his run to the town but the almost impossible thought that he could not make it in time, which was almost nonexistent and left as fast as it came.

'For Farseer and Natsu, we'll free Jellal Fernandez.' Was this last thought, he spotted the town where the second part of their plan would begin, where he was supposed to meet Natsu Dragneel, where the change in the magic world would begin; be it for the better or the worst of everyone in it.

* * *

><p><em>(Era; Magic Council's prison.)<em>

_'Be ready, the time is almost close.' Said the strange man while his form merged with the dark surroundings to a completely_ _startled blue haired man. 'Jellal Fernandez, you'll be free once again.'_

_'But I don't want to be free! Not at that cost!' His screams fell on deaf ears as he noticed that his consciousness was coming back to him._

Jellal Fernandez didn't understand anything that was happening. In the last six months, his 'normal' life in prison was turned upside down.

At the start, something entered his cell while no one was looking and did something to the tattoo that was on his face and now he met a strange man in his dreams that told him to be ready since his imprisonment was about to come to an abrupt end.

Sincerely, he was more than a little happy with the idea of getting out but when he heard the name of the one that planned to release him, he took every chance he had with the strange man to try and talk them down from doing it.

He wanted to be free, breath the fresh air and look at the skies as he did when he was revived during that incident with Nirvana and the dark guild, Oracion Seis; but not if it cost the freedom of a lot people and specially the freedom of Natsu Dragneel.

'Natsu,' He thought while his jailers dropped a bowl with some water on his cell and quickly took their leave. 'You said that I made Erza cried and that was what made you hate me so much, but... What'll you do when Erza and the rest of your guild witness what you are about to do?'

Think was the only thing that Jellal could do while in lock-down, think and pray that something made Natsu withdraw from such an idea. But his past experience with him told him one thing, and it wasn't a positive one; Natsu always manages to fulfill his objectives and goals.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today.<strong>

**Hello, my name is... Shiroyagi. I'm Kuroyagi's big sister.**

**I'm a soon-to-be English Teacher and, since he's taking a break -from taking a break-, my brother asked me to correct all mistakes on his stories and publish them under a new story that he created. My job being that of correcting, uploading and publishing the remakes of his stories.**

**He has many mistakes, don't you agree?**

**I'm trying to teach him a thing or two, but he seems to forget my advices shortly after hearing them. Idiot.**

**And he asked me to do this even after knowing that I'm a NaLu fan! I hope a lightning strikes him!**

**He was right, writing here can be addictive, I think I'll open up an account here later and publish some NALU stories from my part.**

**Until then, I'll continue to see you along the way of correcting his dumb mistakes.**

**Yoroshiku!**


	5. KiftB Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing it from the beginning.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

**Chapter 1: Blend the future Part I – The Preacher, the Initiate and the Inquisition.**

* * *

><p><em>(Magnolia; Remnants of Phatom Lord's main base.)<em>

Natsu followed Gajeel all the way to the destroyed building that once was Phantom Lord's main base and entered with him without looking at the surroundings that were sure to bring memories back to him. They ran all the way to the main hall where Erza alongside Makarov, fought and defeated Jose Porla. It was there where Gajeel stopped and turned to look at Natsu's still straight face. "Now, no one is here and no one will come, talk before I regret it…"

Natsu didn't say anything; he just stepped closer to the dragon-slayer and raised a hand, pointing a finger at one of Gajeel's piercings. Nothing happened for a while, until the tip of the pink-haired's finger started to glow and he closed the distance between it and the piercing, touching it gently and reciting something in a hushed voice. Gajeel only look at him in questioning after the finger lost his light and he felt nothing on his face, Natsu then lowered his arm and took a seat on the ground closing his eyes. "Close your eyes and try to sleep, everything will be explained in your dreams…"

"Okay, but it better not be some kind of cheap trick…" Gajeel did the same, dropping roughly on the floor cross-legged and putting his hands on his knees. He concentrate on sleeping and in a few minutes he felt himself withdrawing from consciousness and into total darkness, where he found Natsu standing in front of him with a man next to him. Looking closely, Gajeel was able to grasp the aspect of that man. Tall as him, slender body, weird clothes, dark purple hair and eyes, with pronounced dark circles all around his orbs; he didn't look all that different from other people he found in his missions but the red-eyed could tell from the aura the man emanated that he was strong and not one to mess around with.

'_Is this the Iron Dragon-slayer, Natsu?' Said the man in a deep raspy voice while walking around Gajeel and eyeing him up and down. Natsu nodded and crossed his arms. 'He seems to be close to the power you had when you leaved Fiore, doesn't that worry you? What if he fails in one of his assignments? Would you be there to vouch for him?'_

'_Yes.' Natsu's voice sounded serious as the look in his eyes, Gajeel swallowed nervously and steeled his face and resolve. It seemed that whatever he had to do if he accepted was going to be worse than a 100 years mission. 'But I don't think that he could be capable of failing. After all, he's a Dragon-slayer like me.'_

'_Instead of discussing if I have the strength or anything for the job, why don't you tell me already that plan of yours and who's that dragon-slayer that the council has imprisoned?'_

'_Oh, yes. Please take a seat, is a long story this one.' Being the one to say it, the man made a movement to sit on a chair which Gajeel thought as foolish since there was no chair but he was surprise to see that a chair actually appeared down the man and Natsu. He did the same and found himself sitting in a comfortable chair too. He looked in wonder at the other two and was met with a simple word. 'Dream.'_

'_What?' He asked, not fully grasping what he meant by that word._

'_This is a dream; in it all that you want can and will appear at your whim.' Now he understood. So, if he thought of being back on the Phantom Lord building, it would appear around him, and to his surprise, it did. 'Please, I like it better in darkness.'_

_The place turned dark again, to Gajeel's displeasure and the other two amusements. Natsu spoke this time, trying to hold back his laughter. 'Don't worry; you will grow accustomed to his antics.'_

'_Gajeel Reedfox. Iron dragon-slayer. Double agent. Member of Fairy Tail and Raven Tail at the same time, we have a proposition for you;' Said the man, surprising the guest with his knowledge of him. 'But first, listen to our motives.'_

* * *

><p><em>(Era; Magic council's reunion chamber.)<em>

"We have receive more news my fellow mages," Addressed Guran Doma, the new chairman of the reformed Magic Council to his colleagues. "Thirteen sightings of foreign wizards this week, of which, eight of those are masters of the Lost Magic. Dragon-slayer."

Several of the members were shocked with the news and started arguing about the matter heatedly before the chairman shut them down with a hit of his cane on the floor. "This makes twenty foreigners in the past month, fifteen dragon-slayers and five foreign magicians that entered our lands from the north and east without a true motive in light, and it adds even more turmoil in our guilds; since many of this foreigners are attacking legal and illegal guilds all-over Fiore."

"I request that we send the Rune Knights to arrest each and every one of these foreigners, they cannot wander through Fiore and attack on our guilds without motive!" Several agreed to that call but the chairman had more to say yet.

"These foreigners only attacked our legal guilds when they hit first so there's no crime but to us, though, they are the reason behind the dark guilds now constant raids on towns and cities, they are looking for revenge and they do nothing to stop the problems they have caused." One of the women from the council, whom was in deep thought, raised her hand to speak. "Yes, Councilwoman Ifridea?"

"Couldn't it be that they are causing chaos on purpose as to divert our eyes from something else?" Several started to mutter under their breath, but she continued nonetheless. "Maybe they want our defenses lightened down with all the troubles they're causing to make an attack on Era or the Capital, Crocus."

Now an uproar was heard, everyone rose from their seats and started to yell about how that could not be possible and several other things but the chairman only stood still while thinking about what he heard, only coming to talk when he saw that the arguments that his colleagues were letting out were getting nowhere. "How did you reach to such a conclusion?"

"Let us not forget about what happened to the last council my fellows, Jellal Fernandez averted our eyes to others matters to make his attack from the inside without much effort." She eyed the map on the table that marked each and every one of the sightings in which the foreigners strike or appear. They didn't hold any pattern; they were just traveling through Fiore attacking dark guilds and legal guilds that dare to cross their paths. "Look at the map gentlemen, these foreigners don't strike any specific target, they are just wreaking havoc across our nation and our organization."

"That's very true," Said an old man that sat across Ifridea, looking at the map with a hand on his chin. "Look, from the moment they entered Fiore they attacked only those guilds that were in their paths, be them strong ones or weak ones, they are just heading somewhere and causing chaos in their path to sign their passing."

"So you're saying that they have one of our guilds on their side and they are heading to meet with it?" Said the chairman, understanding the train of thought that the councilman, Reteo; was having as he pondered on the matter. "If we look in the map then, we can predict their next movement and their destination, which is…"

"They're heading to Brammingmont…" Org stated first, discovering the next target of the outsiders.

"And Magnolia town." Said one of the councilmen with venom on every word, since he and the others now understood; those foreigners and all the chaos that they were causing was a sign to warn about their presence to the one or ones expecting them… and that was…

"Fairy Tail…" Said Guran while smashing the table in the middle and breaking it in two, startling his fellows and making them back away from him. "Those idiots are the cause of such chaos! ?"

"W-well… It could be just one of them, you see…" Councilmen Nilo said nervously while handing a paper with the names of the registered mages that entered Fiore in the last month; Guran's eyes widened in shock and surprise when he read the name written in the middle of the list. "There's a member of Fairy Tail that arrive not too long ago from a five years trip through the continent…"

"Natsu Dragneel…" Everyone in the chamber felt a shiver down their spine when the chairman said the name. He immediately screamed to the top of his lungs so as to make a point. "I want him arrested and questioned before the end of the week!"

* * *

><p><em>(Fiore; Akane resort.)<em>

Trees moving at the pace of the wind, tourists enjoying the sun and the beaches, and guards on full-alert after receiving the heads-up about some people that were there; going room per room, patrolling the limits, seeking inside the hotel and the beaches for the foreigners that arrived not two days ago.

"Searching us." A tall cloaked man muttered to the short one standing next to him, his head moving from time to time to look at the passing guards; the short man, also hiding under a cloak, raised his arms and shrugged, walking on the opposite direction of the guards in between the alley in which they were hiding. "Fight them, Kid?"

"Oh please, no!" The short one -called Kid- stated dramatically, grabbing the other man's cloak by the arm and pulling him away from the street to avoid… any kind of disasters. "They're just guards!"

"Confront enemies." The tall man stood still on his spot, making the other fall to the ground at the stop of his movements. "Natsu's orders."

"Yeah, I know, but we also have to reach Magnolia!" Kid whispered loudly, standing up again and trying with no positive result to move his huge and heavy partner. "Priorities, you know?"

"Orders." The man repeated stubbornly, making the other release an annoyed growl.

"Shut up! We're to confront them if they strike first! Don't you remember, Verian?" The tall man -called Verian- remained quiet for a while, nodding in acceptance after remembering their leader's instructions. Kid –even if it could not be saw- smiled satisfied. "Let's go, there are no mages or guilds here, no battle for you today."

"Understood." And Verian started to move, following the short guy to the exit of the alley and coming across a squad of patrolling guards… much to the Kid's luck. The guards took a few seconds to register what was happening, standing on guard and surrounding the two foreigners after noticing that they were the ones they have been searching for.

"Stay your ground and don't move!" The sergeant of the squad said to the two, pointing a sword at them and commanding two of his men to move and restrain their objectives. "You're under arrest!"

"Orders?" Verian asked to his partner, Kid releasing a tired sigh before nodding.

"Orders." He replied before moving back two steps and letting his friend take care of the nuisance.

The guards didn't stand a chance from the beginning.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot see why he added that part. Perhaps it'll be relevant later, but, seeing that those two guys coming from the north didn't make an appearance so far -and he wrote 16 chapters, mind you-, my best guess is that it is just to add some action. Fool. People are bored of fillers.<strong>

**He said, though, that the story has still a long way to go before being finished. Meaning that these two -and those other two- will make an appearance later on another story and he just doesn't want to leave plot-holes or make the story confusing. Smart there, but still foolish.**

**I read that he's planning to bring several updates and new stories for his return. Want to know something? I doubt he'll fulfill his promise. He stays up late that's true, but still he's writing occasionally and he always complains about not having imagination to continue. Pity. That's his fault for writing about a couple that it's likely to never happen.**

**Talked too much again. The moment he reads that, the moment he'll scold me or throw a tantrum. Fool.**

**That's what you get for asking help from a NaLu fan.**

**Yoroshiku!  
><strong>


End file.
